The Beginning ON HOLD
by JayShorty15
Summary: ON HOLD! The first meeting for Serena and Darien and then falling in love even with all the conflicts that are to come
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING

Disclaimer* I own nothing :( other people do if I did I would change the pairings ;)

* * *

And So we Begin….

Once upon a time there was a girl named Serena Tsukino who was a very special kind of girl. Of course there were some flaws. Serena is sailor moon defender of earth and the moon. But that's just her super hero life in her real life she's a meatball head. She's always late for school, she's a klutz, eats a lot of junk food, but out of all of that she's the most amazing friend anyone can have. She's also a great singer. There are these heroes called the sailor scouts. The sailor scouts are teenage girls who are just like Serena but they have different personalities. Each scout is part of a planet: Venus, mars, Jupiter, mercury, Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune. All in which they protect the earth from evil.

One day while Serena was walking to the arcade (she does this every time and every day goes there to play the sailor V video game). She heard someone say "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME! AHHHHHHHH." She ran to where the voice came from. After contacting the other scouts she transformed.

"HEY UGLY! How dare you interrupt our peaceful planet with evil hatred? I am sailor moon and in the name of the moon I shall destroy you" said sailor moon getting ready for battle.

"Grrrrrrrrr oh great the moon brat is here. Oh well I will kill you!" said the villain.

"Like we would let you. You're the one who's going to die" Said the other scouts

"So you sailor brats think you can kill me do you." Said the villain "well then let's see you try"

The scouts ready for battle started to attack when they notice that the villain was after sailor moon. Sailor moon noticed it and moved out the way before he got to her. Then when he was almost in front of her. Right when he was going to attack a red rose which stopped his attack.

"What the hell?!" yelled the villain

"Stop you're foolishly. Your evil is not welcomed here. I am tuxedo mask and I shall finish you" said tuxedo mask.

"Grrrrrr and what are you gonna do about it" said the villain.

"Well I'm going to do this" said tuxedo mask as he threw many roses at the villain.

With sailor moon to finish him off they defeated the villain. When everything was good in the world again tuxedo mask left without anyone noticing. All the sailor scouts turned back into their regular forms. Then went to the arcade for ice cream and smoothie. While at the arcade Serena and Mina were playing the Sailor V game and then Serena went to get a drink.

While getting a drink she bumps into a man. And spills her drink on herself and the person she bumped into.

"Ooofff. Ooooo owww that hurt" said Serena "oooooooo noooo i got my top dirty now"

"Are you ok meatball head?" said the man

Serena looked up and relieved who she bumped into.

"Grrrrrr. DARIEN STOP CALLING ME MEATBALL HEAD MY NAME IS SERENA! Use it or don't talk to me." Said Serena in a very angry voice.

"Awwww why can't I call you meatball head, meatball head?" said Darien

"Because you idiotic jerk its annoying!" said Serena "now if you'll excuse me I want to go to the bathroom to get this off of me then get another drink since you made me spill it all over myself."

"Well ok c ya meatball head" said Darien in a cheerful voice.

***AUTHOR NOTES:**

**Truth is told they both secretly admire each other they just won't tell each other T_T why! Idk let's keep reading and see**

*BACK TO THE STORY

Serena mumbled under her breath about what a big jerk he is but inside she was saying.

'Ahhhhh why can't I just tell him how I feel about him. Why does he always make me love him even more? If I tell him that I love him will he return my feelings or will he just laugh at my face?' Serena thought Serena. Serena sighed and looked at where Darien left "I guess I'll never know" Serena said sadly. So Serena went to the bathroom to clean up her shirt then she went back to get another drink then back to the girls.

∞back to Darien∞

'Ahhhh stupid stupid why can't I just ask her out. Why can't I just tell her I love her? Damn I'm such an idiot' thought Darien 'hey wait a minute why don't I just write her a poem saying how I feel about her' he thought

'Yea you should since you love to write poetry' said his mind 'just don't lose this girl you don't have anyone else that you love this much'

'You're right I'll do my best to win her over' he agreed 'now what type of poem should I write her… I know that I'm going to give her flowers with it maybe I can tell her about how she looks for my perspective' Darien thought ' well I' ma give it to her on her birthday which thankfully I know when it is so I have 5 days to give it to her'

**To be continued… **

**Well that chapter 1 what did you think comment:-D **

**UP NEXT IS Chapter 2: THE POEM! Darien will give Serena a poem but he doesn't write his name what's going to happen**

**You'll just have to stay tuned and find out {sounds like something TV people say lol}**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Poem

*disclaimer: I own nothing

*AUTHORS NOTE

Now where we left off is when Darien was thinking about writing Serena a poem about his feelings about her and how he was going to send flowers with it to. And I stopped when he was figuring out what type of poem he was going to write.

WELL HERE YOU GO CHAPTER 2*

"Awww I failed another one mom's not going to like this again. "Said Serena looking at her math test (which she failed).

"Hey Serena!" Serena turned around to see who was calling her.

"Oh hi Amy watsup I bet you passed your test huh" said Serena

"Actually I did. But that's not why I'm here someone sent this for you it doesn't have a name on it but it say 'to Serena from…..' and that's it I didn't read or see what it was. I didn't want to be nosy so here." Amy gave Serena the letter. Serena then opened the letter and it said

_Dear my sweet bunny,_

_You are the most beautifulness that I know, knew, and see_

_Your eyes are as blue as the sea_

_Your voice is as sweet as candy_

_Your childish behavior is so cute_

_You're a unique kind of person_

_You are like a rose sweet and beautiful_

_I adore you_

_I cherish you_

_I love you_

_Sincerely Darien_

"Wow that's so beautiful but I wonder who wrote it. It looks like someone crossed something out" said Serena. 'I wonder who sent this to me. It looks like someone really loves me' a smile crept Serena's face.' Well at least I know that someone loves me' then Serena looked at the bottom of the paper and it had something that read

_PS. meet I at the park on Saturday in 3 weeks at noon ill have something to ask you_

"Hey Amy what did you get on your math test" said Serena changing the topic

"Oh I got 100%. What did you get Serena" asked Amy

"I ugh failed I got a 30" said Serena hesitantly

"Aw Serena you're going to have to stop being a bobble head and study" said the voice behind Serena.

Serena turns around and sees Lita, Mina, and Rei standing behind her. Then Serena sticks her tongue out at Rei for that comment. Serena then turned around and headed for the park.

∞Serena at the park∞

Serena sighed as she was sitting on the swings rocking back and forth. Then Serena looked at the letter that was sent to her." How can anyone love me? I'm a klutz, a crybaby, and a stupid bobble head. Why would anyone find me attractive?" said Serena trembling. Serena was trying very hard not to cry but was failing miserably.

"Awww why are you crying kitty?" said a sweet voice behind Serena. Serena looked to see who was it and saw it was Michelle with Amara. She quickly wiped away the tears that were threatening to come out. Michelle looked at Serena with confusion. "Is everything alright kitty?" asked Michelle. Serena nodded. "Then why were you crying?" Michelle asked again. She lifted Serena's face so she can look at her face.

Serena looked away and pulled her face out of Michelle's hand. Then she said. " it's nothing just leave me alone please" she pleaded. Michelle looked at Serena with worry but gave in she would talk to the other girls about it. So she did as Serena asked she left her alone.

Once alone Serena began to cry again. Then she sighed and stopped crying. "Err I have to get ahold of myself I'm weak doing this it's time to get myself together and become stronger. Hey I know what I can do I can take up karate lessons to get stronger I can study more to get smarter. Then someone would have a reason for loving me." Serena said to herself.

*AUTHOR NOTE

Well That's CHAPTER 2 I think anyone is capable of loving Serena she doesn't have to change T_T. UP NEXT IS CHAPTER 3: WAITING Serena sneaks behind the girls backs and becomes a different person (T_T even though she doesn't need to :l ) how will it turn out stay tuned


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: WAITING...**

**Disclaimer*: I own nothing**

**I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write I've been busy and I am having writers block if any want to help me write this sorry message me :)**

**Well here's chapter 3 for you**

***AN **

**Hey welcome back in the last chapter Serena gets a love letter and gets mad because she's basically a goof ball and wonders why or basically how someone can love her.**

**Well here's chapter 3***

Amara and Michelle were walking into the arcade when they spotted the other scouts talking and drinking smoothies. They walked over to them.

"Hello everyone" said Michelle. The girls turned their heads to find Amara and Michelle.

"Hi Amara and Michelle" said Rei. "How are you guys todays" said Lita.

"We're good thanks for asking" said Amara. Then Mina looked at Michelle who looked worried about something. "Is everything alright Michelle you look worried?" asked Mina.

"It's nothing it's just when we saw Serena in the park today she was crying and wouldn't tell us why she was crying. Do you girls know why she was crying?" asked Michelle

They all thought for a moment then Amy talked "Today Serena got a letter for someone but I don't know what it said she let me read it and it was a love letter." Everyone stared at Amy for a minute then thought about it.

"Maybe whatever was written in that letter is the reason." Said Amara. She turned to Amy and asked "Do you know what the letter had said Amy?" Amy thought for a minute then said "All that I remember about the letter is that '_meet I at the park on Saturday in 3 weeks at noon I'll have something to ask you' _that's all." Mina gasped and said "Oooooooooooooo Serena has a date! I can't believe it! Did it have a name on it? Did you see anything else besides that?" Amy thought for another minute sighed and then said "No I wish I did but she hide the paper before I got to read it. She looked kind of happy and sad when she was reading it and I don't know why."

Everyone thought to themselves as to why a love letter would make Serena feel that way. Then Lita spoke up "Hey guys, has Serena ever gotten a love letter before?" "No I've never seen Serena ever get a love letter before" Said Mina. "Me either" "Me too" Said Rei, Amy, and Amara. "I think I may know what's wrong with her. Maybe since she's never gotten a love letter before she doesn't know what to think." Said Michelle. "Yeah Michelle I think you might be right. Since Serena's seen everyone else get love letters maybe she feels like no one likes her. Does anyone know how her childhood was like?" Said Lita "I know everything about Serena and she told me that she had a great childhood, but her brother told me that there were times when Serena would come home crying after school and would lock herself in her room and not come out until dinner was ready." Said Mina. "What really! Why would Serena come home crying? What happened at school?" Said Amara. Mina replied "I don't know she never told anyone. Maybe we should ask her?" "No I don't think that would be a good idea, she's already upset I don't think bringing up her past would be a very good idea." said Michelle. Rei says "Well how about we just ask Serena what the letter said and ask why she's so upset?" "That is a good idea Rei, come on everyone lets go find Serena" Said Amy. They all agreed and went off to find where Serena was, with luck she would be at the arcade where she always is.

They found Serena sitting by herself drinking a strawberry milkshake. "Hey meatball head. How's it goin?" Said Rei. Serena looked up from her milkshake and said "Stop calling me meatball head Rei, Hey guys whats up, I'm fine by the way." "We were just wondering if we could look at that love letter that you got?" Said Amy. Serena thought for a minute 'why would they want to see the letter? I don't want anyone to see it I'll just lie and say that I lost it' "Sorry Amy but I lost that letter. You know me losing everything." Serena hoped that they bought her lie she was relieved when Amy said "Oh okay thats fine I guess." Serena smiled and said "Hey do you guess want to go to the mall I hear that they have a new food court open!" Everyone agreed and they left the arcade. Serena walked with a fake smile on her face and in her mind she was thinking 'I can't let anyone ever read that letter. I will not let history repeat itself, I feel so bad for lying to everyone but I don't want to be hurt again.

**Well that's chapter 3 for you :)**

**Please review!**

**I have some writers block but I have the next chapter in progress. I'll finish it soon **

**Until next time bye bye! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Saturday...**

**Disclaimer*:I own nothing**

***A/N HELLO AGAIN :) Sorry it's been so long as I said in the previous chapter I do have writers block. I don't know if I want to finish this story or not. I am kind of stuck in the ideas for this story….**

**Ok so where we left off is when the girls talk about what's wrong with Serena and how Amy told them about the note Serena got. And Serena gets into another fight with Darien but this one is more serious than all of their other ones**

**What's going to happen next? Let's find out**

**Here's chapter 4 :) enjoy!**

It's been 3 weeks and Serena's been hiding things from the girls (she's been taking karate lessons, getting help with her school from tutors, eating more healthier, but  
eats like she usually does in front of her friends). No one suspected anything,  
no one even knew not even Luna knows.

It was almost time to meet her mystery man. Serena looked at herself in the mirror. While Luna is curled up into a ball sleeping on Serena's bed.

'Aww I look cute in this outfit but will my mystery man like it?' Serena continued to look at her outfit then she looked at the clock it read 11:45. "I have 15 minutes to  
get to the park I hope there's no evil today" Serena said to herself out loud.

As Serena was walking to the door her mom calls out to her "Oh Serena where are you off to?" then Serena replied "Oh I'm off to the arcade to meet the girls.

"I'll be back in a few, bye." Serena opened the door and waited until she heard her mother say "Okay, be safe and be back by curfew." Serena turns around and say "Don't worry mom I will. See ya." She skips all the way to the arcade never knowing what is to come from around the corner…...BAM Serena falls to the floor "Owwwww what did I hit a wall? owww that really hurt now I have a bruise on my butt ooooooo now it's going to sting for a week." She sighs "better get going" She starts to get up

"Hey don't you know you're suppose to look where you're going meatball head. Or is there only air up there?" Serena looked up and saw that she didn't knock into a wall but it was Darien. It took her a minute to register what he said then she got all red and started to shout at him "HEY STOP CALLING ME MEATBALL HEAD. I'M NOT DUMB YOU KNOW STOP TREATING ME LIKE I AM. I GET THAT ENOUGH FROM OTHERS I DON'T NEED IT FROM YOU. SO DO ME A FAVOR AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE DARIEN!" At the end of her rant she storms off and leaves a shocked looking Darien in her wake.

Darien then realizes that Serena was walking away and says "Hhey wait! Serena I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Serena!" But she turns a blind eye and continues on her way. He sees that she's not going to stop anytime soon so he gives up trying to call her. 'Damn, I really messed up big time. Why do I do that! I'm not trying to get her to hate me! *sigh* Maybe, maybe she'll forgive me by saturday' He looks in the direction where she left and looks like a lost puppy. 'Maybe I'll get my chance, I should probably stop acting like a jerk to her first though' Looking determined as ever he says out loud "Yes I will win her heart starting tomorrow this will come true! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Passersby look at him as if he is insane and mothers hurry to keep their children away from the crazy man. Darien starts heading home when he realizes that he said that outloud and looks ridiculous.

~Back to Serena~

Stomping her way to the arcade to meet with the other scouts Serena depressingly says quietly to herself "Stupid Darien and his stupid jerk face, his cute jerk face, what no no no no no no! I have to stop thinking about him I have to get over him. He doesn't see me as anything but a child anyways so why bother with him. There are plenty of fish in the sea, let's see what I catch." With a determined face Serena then perks right up and starts coming up with plans on how to get other guys interested in her. 'Hmmmmmm let's see I should probably ask the girls on what I should do to get a guy to notice me.' *sigh* she then says sadly 'well for any guy to notice me.' And then she continues on her way.

**Well that's all for now :)**

**I don't know when I will be able to finish this story if anyone wants to help and be my partner message me :)**

**Please Leave a Review Tell me if this is actually good**

**See ya next time!**


End file.
